1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a setting method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In production printing industry, a printing output itself may be a product in many cases. Accordingly, printers for production are desired to output high-value-added printed matter in which a printing media type or a print setting is different for each page, instead of simple printed matter such as conventional office printing. Examples of a technique for implementing the print setting different for each page include a function called a specialized page.
For example, types of the function of the specialized page include an insertion page and an exception page. Among these, the insertion page is a function for newly inserting a page different from a job into a designated position. The exception page is a function for applying a print setting different from the job to a designated page range. That is, with the exception page, a set value different from the job can be applied to a sheet setting, a postprocessing setting, a color/monochrome setting, and/or the like.
As the technique for setting the specialized page as described above, there is a technique for applying a setting of exception page without opening a setting screen for the exception page by performing a predetermined operation in a setting screen for the entire document.
Conventional techniques are described in Japanese Patent No. 4817986 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-012033 for example.
However, in the related art described above, a burden on a user increases in print setting. In the print setting, there is a concept of “chapters” representing units into which the entire job is arbitrarily divided. The chapters are a function for designating pages to be breaking points. In the related art described above, to define a configuration of chapters and further set the exception page and the insertion page in association with the chapters, the user should memorize ranges of the chapters. As a result, in the related art, the burden on the user increases in print setting.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing device, a setting method, and a computer program product that can reduce the burden on the user in print setting.